khr dark cloud
by blackknight291
Summary: Adult Hibari sat brooding on his bed, as cigarette scent fills the room.


Title: Dark Cloud

Setting: Tsunayoshi around late teen, somewhere along college level.

The scent of cigarette filled the room. Hibari sat on the bed; blanket over his naked body smoking.

"Hmnn…" a whimper at his side where a large lump filled half filled his side. He glanced to his side as it slightly moved; pulled down the blanket that covers the large lump. He set his eyes on Sawada Tsunayoshi, fast asleep, tears falling down on the brunette's cheeks. "Kyoko…"

Hibari eyed the brimming tears on Sawada's eyes, normally would have ignored it. He wiped away the tears with his finger, resumed on smoking once again. He recalls the past, just when they were all still in Namimori before a certain incident had happened.

-o-

Three years ago.

Tsunayoshi decided to confess hi feelings, thought that it was about time, after all he had shared joy and pain with everyone and a certain special someone. He believed everything will go smoothly if he were to confess his feelings even though it might hurt some of the people, mainly Haru.

He choose the time were in everyone were busy, where even Reborn would not interfere with his confession.

Gokudera had a club, so was Yamamoto. Enma had something to do mafia-related. Sasegawa Ryohei was busy with a tournament. Chrome was doing an errand for Mukuro.

'_Yosh!' _Tsunayoshi stood excited as he prepares to ask Kyoko to walk home with him. He is looking forward for the event though there are some negative thoughts which he can't simply pretend not to see.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsunayoshi called as he tried to pluck all his courage. "Can we walk home together later? I want to tell you something." He was careful not to be found out of his objective, failing in doing so as he fidgets. hoping to hear a yes.

"Ok!" Kyoko replied with a smile oblivious to Tsunayoshi's intentions. "Apparently. Hana is about to meet some of her relatives so she had to go home early."

"I… I see…" Tsunayoshi could not believe how lucky he is as coincidence seems to ally with him that day.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko noticed a smile on Tsunayoshi's face.

"Ah!" Tsunayoshi suddenly felt embarrassed. He excused himself after reminding Kyoko that they will walk together after class.

After class, Tsunayoshi and Kyoko were together. Tsunayoshi brought Kyoko to an isolated place where he deemed she would like. He spoke to her his true feelings, of how he wished for her to be his girlfriend.

Kyoko looked surprised at the confession; she smiles then gave a nod.

Tsunayoshi would have jumped for joy had he not thought that it would look uncool.

The two decide to walk home after the confession; the atmosphere seemed awkward though they have shared their true feelings.

Kyoko realizing Tsunayoshi's awkwardness and how he kept looking at her hand as they walk together side by side, she took his hand, their fingers interlaced.

Tsunayoshi blushed in the bliss of happiness.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" somebody called out.

Tsunayoshi and Kyoko turned to see who it was that called him out.

'_Ah!'_ Tsunayoshi instantly knew that it is danger as he laid his eyes on the ones who called out his name. He shields Kyoko with his body naturally. He prepares himself for an attack. "Kyoko-chan…. Leave for now…" he whispers hoping he could at least save her.

Present time.

"Oi Sawada!" Hibari called shaking the smaller framed brunette. "Wake up! You got a job to do right?"

Tsunayoshi stirs up, faced the naked Hibari at his side smoking. "Hibari?"

"You-" Hibari lift his hand, swing it giving the brunette a good hit on the head.

"OW!" Tsunayoshi sat up surprised. He stares at Hibari, and then turned his attention on the floor where his clothes lie. He left the bed, got dressed in silence.

Hibari watched quietly.

"Hibari, don't you have a job of your own?"

"Not yet. I still have time. Don't compare me to you lot." _'You won't call me by name ever will you? At least while your heart is still with that woman.' _"Be grateful that I accompany you."

Tsunayoshi faced Hibari with a smile. "Quite I am! You accompany me, grant my selfish requests. If you weren't around, I don't know what I will do!"

Hibari stares at Tsunayoshi's expression, no fluctuation. _'How long are you able to try and hide away your emotion? Did that infant taught you that as well?' _"You might have chosen to run to Rokudo Mukuro. That man would surely grant you requests."

"I don't want to have Chrome to worry."

'_As if you are saying that no one cares about me.'_

"Plus! I get to see a different side from you!"

Hibari tsked at how Tsunayoshi had improved to be deceptive. He knew if it had been the others, they would not easily have found out about it.

Tsunayoshi made his exit of the room.

Hibari got dressed as well. _'I know the reason you came to me rather than THAT guy or anyone else. You can't reveal yourself to the others. And- …. I am the only one you can't call by name because you will be reminded of that woman; that woman that died in your place at that time.'_

14=21=14

Bknight291: okay… so I was thinking a clouded relationship between Hibari and Tsunayoshi. I just had to get this out of my system… geez what am I saying… anyway, hope you like this… sorry BTW TsunaKyoko fans of her death here. I didn't go to much details about Kyoko, figured it would be interesting as is.


End file.
